banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Channeler of the Unknown
This archetype can be taken by an ex-member of the indicated class immediately upon becoming an ex-member of that class, regardless of character level, replacing some or all of the lost class abilities. If another archetype the character had before she became an ex-member of her class replaces the same ability as the ex-class archetype, she loses the old archetype in favor of the new one; otherwise, she can retain both archetypes as normal. Ex-members of a class with one of the archetypes presented below can gain further levels in the class, even though becoming an ex-member of a class normally prohibits further advancement in the class. While an ex-member of a class can recant her failings and atone for her fall from her original class (typically involving an atonement spell), her acceptance of her ex-class archetype means she must atone both for her initial fall and for further straying from the path. As a result, such a character must be the target of two atonement spells or a similar effect to regain her lost class features. Upon doing so, she immediately loses this archetype and regains her original class (and archetype, if she had one). While most clerics who fall out of favor with their deities simply lose their divine connection and the powers it granted, a few continue to go through the motions of prayer and obedience, persisting in the habits of faith even when their faith itself has faded. Among these, an even smaller number find that while their original deity no longer answers their prayers, something else does: an unknown entity or force of the universe channeling its power through a trained and practicing vessel. This is an ex-class archetype and can be taken by a character immediately upon becoming an ex-cleric. Abilities Weapon and Armor Proficiency A channeler of the unknown loses proficiency with her deity’s favored weapon. She instead gains proficiency with one martial or exotic weapon, chosen when she first takes this archetype, which thereafter effectively functions as her holy or unholy symbol for the purposes of class abilities and spellcasting. The weapon chosen cannot be one associated with her former deity. Once she makes this choice, she can’t later change it. This alters the cleric’s weapon and armor proficiency. Spells A channeler of the unknown has one fewer spell slot per spell level in which she can prepare spells than normal. She is no longer restricted by alignment descriptors, and she gains access to all spells on the cleric spell list, even spells her alignment would normally prohibit. This alters the cleric’s spells. Unknown Aura (Su) A channeler of the unknown never radiates an alignment aura, as if under the effect of a permanent undetectable alignment spell. This replaces the cleric’s aura. Channel Entropy (Su) A channeler of the unknown can channel entropy as a cleric channels negative or positive energy, releasing a wave of twisting void that harms creatures in the area of effect. The amount of damage dealt is equal to that an evil cleric of her level would deal by channeling negative energy, except it affects living, unliving, and undead creatures alike. This functions in all other ways as a cleric’s channel energy class feature, including benefiting from feats that affect channel energy (such as Selective Channeling). This alters channel energy. Power of the Unknown A channeler of the unknown has lost the benefit of the domains granted by her deity, but the unknown entity that answers her supplications instead grants her the benefits of one domain from the following list: Darkness, Destruction, Luck, Madness, or Void. Instead of a single domain spell slot, the channeler of the unknown gains two domain spell slots per spell level she can cast. A channeler of the unknown cannot select a subdomain in place of the domain available to her. This alters the cleric’s domains. Spontaneous Casting Instead of converting prepared spells into cure or inflict spells, a channeler of the unknown can channel stored spell energy into her domain spells. She can lose a prepared spell, including a domain spell, to spontaneously cast a domain spell of the same spell level or lower. This alters spontaneous casting. Unknown Capstone ??? Category:Archetypes